The invention relates to a device for adjusting the feed amount of a fabric being sewn, and more particularly to such a device that in the case of selecting an ordinary pattern stitch by fixedly setting the fabric feed amount, such as the zigzag stitching, the feed amount is increased or decreased with respect to a reference value thereof within a determined range by rotating a feed adjusting knob outside of the machine frame. Also, and in the case of selecting a super pattern stitch, the amount of forward or backward feed is enlarged or reduced within a determined range by rotating the knob.
In conventional sewing machines having both functions, the ordinary stitching and the super stitching are both independent in adjustment of the feeding mechanism. Therefore, it is difficult to provide these two adjustments via a single member. The fabric feed amount is in general is subject to the ordinary pattern stitching only. For forming the super pattern stitching, for example, stretch stitching or honey stitching, and if the fabric has high elasticity or large thickness, the fabric feed could not be fully obtained and would result in problems in the final product.